daisuke: finally let it go
by tobby solis
Summary: Daisuke is mad and upset. Will ken and Cody find away to get him to release that anger. While daisuke finally let it go.
1. Chapter 1

Davis let's it all go

I don't own digimon, or the songs that will be in this fanfiction

It's a new year as all the younger DD are in high school, except for Cody who was 6th grade. While the older DD where all in there final year of high school, except for Joe who was in his second year in medical school,"it's is going to be a great" Tai though, he smiled as he looked at both older and younger DD talking together. Tai looked on and saw daisuke sitting away from the rest of the DD, Tai went over to daisuke and asked him what's wrong but daisuke told him that he was okay, but Tai know better and differently know that something was wong. Daisuke just walk to the other before Tai got a change to ask more questions, but when daisuke get to the group Yolie stared to talk ill of daisuke say, he should do better in school, and how he should less of and idiot and more like Tk. While this shocked everyone. Daisuke just balled up his teeth and force a smile. Daisuke walked away and ken and Cody followed him.

Ken" sorry about Yolie daisuke ".

Daisuke smile faded and turn to a deep frown as he sighs. " Ken I'm tied I just don't think I can take it anymore". Ken looked at his best friend with sadness in his eyes. Then Cody spoke up and look at daisuke and told him " what if you sing out your frustrations at the club that opening this Friday, everyone is going there it's a teen club that for teenagers that are still in high school". Daisuke looked at Cody with a suprise face before he could speak, Cody spoke up agai," Ken and I have heard you sing before daisuke and tour great at it, so why not use your voice to, remember words are a dangerous weapon to use, but it's always away to free your self and speak the truth". Ken spoke up " he right daisuke I think it's time you stand up for your self like you did for me". Daisuke just sighed and actually smiled a real one not the fake one he put on for the other DD. Daisuke spoke saying" I'll do it guys, oh and ken sorry for what I'm going to say to your girlfriend on Friday". Ken just signed and close her eyes, "no daisuke, Yolie had this coming for a long time, she finally going to understand that words hurt". With that they walk home and couldn't wait until Friday come around the corner.

FRIDAY

Friday finally arrived as all the students were existing their classes. Daisuke, Ken, and Cody all meet at the entrance for school and walk to the club." Are you nerves daisuke, I mean this is your first time singing in front of a crowd.". Daisuke looked at ken and with a smirk he said" I couldn't be more ready then I em now and I have the perfect song to sing to yolie". Ken just chuckled at daisuke, but couldn't help a little sorry for his girlfriend, who was about to be told off in front of the whole school. They arrived at the club and the owner walked up to them and told them that daisuke was up in half and hour

30 MINS LATER

The whole DD group including ken and Cody was with them at a table in the middle row of the club. The lights were lower while the lights of the stage were turn on. The owner of the club walked up and welcomed the students to his club. Everyone cheered clapping and some yelled thank you at the old man, after everyone quite it down he once again spoke. " I'll like to introduce the singer that was booked to sing a few songs here today. I'll like you all to give a loud cheer for DAISUKE". When daisuke walk on to the stage every one clapped but there was one person who thought it be funny to boo the young man, and that was Yolie. Even the DD were giving her some questionable looks, but since she was having a good time they let her be. Daisuke was again anger but this time he just smirked, because he know his revange was near. Daisuke just spoked up and said " hi daisuke ill like to sing this first song to a girl name Yolie." daisuke just smirk while Yolie just yelled " sorry daisuke I'm tooken go find some other girl who will like a loser". Daisuke just smiled and ask the owner if he can started. The owner just smiled and gave him the go

LET ' ROCK

Shut up - simple plan

Daisuke graps the mic and pauses before he starts to sing. .

There you go, you're always so right  
It's all a big show, it's all about you  
You think you know what everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me

It seems like everyday I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go, you never ask why  
It's all a big lie whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not

You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

-daisuke walks off the stage and walk towards the DD table-

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear me  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
And don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down 

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

As daisuke finished sing the song he places the mic on the table, as if challenging anyone of them to step up and say something nut when no one pick it up. He just smirk and left the table. The crowd road and cheering for daisuke, because no one knew he could sing like that. The old man walk up and told them that daisuke was going to take a little break and would be back out to sing his next song soon. He also told them to enjoy the drinks and the music the d.j. Was going to play for them. While the other teenager were enjoying the music and talking with their friends. The DD were the only silent table in the hole club, shocked at what had just happen.

Daisuke was in the back of the stage with a huge grin one his face, never has he ever felt so light all that anger and stress felt like it was gone. Ken and Cody had both sneaked away to see how he was doing but when they saw him with the big grin, they knew he was better then okay. They just all chuckled a little and sat in a nice silence. While they waited for the old man to call daisuke up for his next song.

While back to the DD table

They were all shocked at what just happen. Daisuke had just told Yolie off in front of the whole school. They knew that the poor girl had it coming but still they couldn't belive that daisuke had done it. Yolie was the one that was shocked the most never in her mind did she think daisuke was ever going to stand up to her or tell her off in the wat he did. She felt bad for all the pain she put daisuke through now that she thought about all the crap she has given him. Yolie spoke up and asked " I deserve that didn't I?". Sora was the one to speak up and said "yes you did sweety. I'm sorry, but you have been hash on daisuke since he became the DD leader but know that you know what you been doing wrong maybe you can form a better friendship with him now". Yolie said nothing but just sat there.

Hope you liked it. Next one my list to get will be Tk. Don't worry I won't be to harsh on Tk, again hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Until next time

Tobby gone bad boy-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daisuke finally let's it go

I don't own digimon or the songs in this fanfic.

The crowd was talking amongst them self, about who wonderful daisuke songed. They were both shocked and happy that daisuke could do that. They we're shocked , cause no one ever though that daisuke could sing like that, and happy cause they have a wonderful voice they can listen too. The one also talking among them self was the DD. They were suprise that daisuke keep his sing voice a secret, but thinking back they now realize, that they haven't earn the right for him to tell them that he could sing, looking back at their relationship with daisuke, they know the have fucked up.

The old man walk into the back to tell daisuke that it's was almost time for him to go back on stage. Daisuke heard him and just nodded say he'll be ready for the next song. The old man just smiled and walk out on to the stage and spoke. " lady and gentleman, daisuke will be out in 10 minutes for his next song so please enjoy until then". The old man walk off stage and the crowd then got a little bit more louder in excitement for daisuke next song.

The DD were actually nerves for the next song. They we're all wondering the same thing. Who was next? Who was next person that Daisuke was going to diss next. Who was daisuke going to get next. That was the question on every DD.

10 min later

The old man signal for the d.j. To cut the music. So the d.j. Did as he was told and cut the music. The old man spoke up, "well its time for the next song I hope you enjoy the music young daisuke is sing to you all". The old man just smiled and called out loud" here daisuke!". The crowd cheered for daisuke. Daisuke walk up to the stay and gapped the mic from the old man and thanked him.

Daisuke bring the mic up to the mic and spoke " this next song is for a DD called Tk" the crowd started to whisper." Tk this next song for you, because you nearly brought the DD to there death, your lead them when I was supposed to. You wanted to leave when you saw the fight wasn't going our way. Your suppose to be the DD of hope but when we were fighting evil you gave up hope while I stand up and keep the hope alive . I made a miracle happen while you and every single DD abandone me on the battle field. " he chuckled a bit before daisuke continue. " oh and before I start the next song I'll just have to say Kari after I'm done with tk, your next. While let's get started.

LET'S GET ROCK ING

-I don't own any of the songs-

Last one standing- simple plan

How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?  
I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around  
You can say whatever, try to mess with me  
I don't care, I'm not scared  
You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy  
With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy  
I would give you time if you were worth it  
But guess what, you're not worth it

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing  
The last one standing

Did you think that I would surrender easily?  
Just like that, you were getting rid of me  
Is that the way you saw it all go down?  
I don't think, I don't think so  
There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before  
So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more  
You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down  
It's alright, I'm alright

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing

I won't give up, I keep trying  
(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)  
It's not over, I keep fighting  
(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)  
I won't give up, I keep trying  
(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)  
It's not over, I keep fighting  
I keep FIGHTING!

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing _[x2]_

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing _[x2]_

-The crowd roared with cheers-

Daisuke was trying to catch his breath after the song. Tk was just looking at the table, because everything that daisuke has said was true. He did lead them to near death. They did abandoned him when he wanted to stay and fight.. Tk thought that he was doing a great job but now that he thought about it. He finally saw that most of his plans did not work, but after they failed daisuke rushed in and saves their asses. Then after daisuke saved them, they screamed at him for being so reckless. Tk knew he had mess up and he owed daisuke a apology.

After daisuke catch his breathed he spoke again." this next song is for Kari, yea you heard me right this song is for sweet loving kari. Kari the song is for for all the time you used Tk to make me jealous. You played with my heart you might think that I was just crushing on you. At first it was but as time went on it changed. I truly fall in love with you Kari, but yet you never gave me a chances and you keep playing with my heart and I'm done. You had your chance and you blow it. This song is for you Hikari.

-I don't own this song-

You give love a bad name- Bon Jovi

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name...

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

 _[Chorus:]_  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

 _[Chorus:]_  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love... ah!

Oh!

 _[Chorus:]_  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)

With that daisuke walk off the stage with a few tears on his face. The crowd just whisper at the song daisuke had just singed. Kari was in tear never did she think that daisuke would fall in love with her. The one thing no one would think is that Kari is actually in love with daisuke too, but now because of her countless teasing and trying to make daisuke jealous. She has lost him the man she loves. Sora can only look at Kari with sadness in her eyes because as the DD of love. It truly hurts her to see love be broken as it is between daisuke and kari.

In the back

The old man walks up to a daisuke that has dyed his eyes. The old man walk up to daisuke and asked him if he can go on and daisuke just nodded and told him that he just needed a moment to get him self together. The old man just nodded and left daisuke alone, so he can get him self together. Daisuke just sighed and smiled cause the next song was for ken and Cody. That song was going to be a special song for them.

The man walk up the stage, he grape the mic and told them that the final song will be singed in 40 mins. The old man signaled the d.j. To start playing some music. The d.j. Started playing his beats and songs again. With that the old man walk off the stage and back into the 'bar'.

The DD table was just in complete silcens. Not a word was spoken, never in their lives did they think that daisuke crush would become love. The DD know that Kari was teasing him to make him jealous, but they were at fault too cause they did nothing to stop her. Everyone was worried of what would become of the younger DD.

Well that it for this chapter I hope you enjoy the chaper and . Well that is all next chaper will be a song for ken and Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3- ken and Cody have a shoulder to lean on

Daisuke was in the back relaxing. He felt so relaxes, it has been 3 years since he been truly relaxed, after the last fight with the DD against the the forces of evil that he relaxed like this. After that it went all down hill after that day. When winter break was done, all the bullies started to pick on him the most since he was the strongest DD with ken of course. How ever since ken and the other DD got more respect for some reason. They all focused their jealousy toward daisuke. While the rest of the DD got praised.

Daisuke was thinking of all the thing that happen but that only two people stayed by his side. They help daisuke more forward when thing we're looking down. Those two people help daisuke keep calm and kept him from blowing up on the other. Ken and Cody were the only two people he can truly call friends. However daisuke didn't consider them as friends anymore. No he consider them some much more closer. Daisuke consider ken and Cody as family. He consider them to the brothers he never had. Daisuke sighs, he know that it was time to thank them. Daisuke know that it was time for him to be the strong shoulders that they can lean on. When their in trouble or stressed

Daisuke walked out of the backstage to go and get a drink. As he walked he notes the old man talking to the DD. Daisuke quickly wanted to know what up. So he goes and sneaks across the room and goes down on on knee to be sure that on one would spot him. Daisuke leans against the booth that they were all sitting at and started to listen to what they had to say and what he heard was shocking

The d.j. Was play some music while the students were talking and hanging out.

They were having the time of there life's. The old man smiled, but then saw the one table that was silence. The old man walked up to the table and ask" what's wrong young onea". The DD where all looked up to see and old man wearing a hat that cover his face. Yolie was the first to speak" we messed up with daisuke big time, we had no idea that he had all this stress and anger inside of him". The old man hummed and looked as them as to a say keep going". Tk spoke up next " I never thought we would hurt him he just brushes everything off like it didn't bbother him, so I guess we though he was always go luck happy daisuke that I'm ashamed to say we forgot that he hurts too". The old man could hear the regret and sadness in both teens voice. Daisuke was shock that his friends actually felt sorry. Yes daisuke still considered them as friends no matter how harsh they may have been to him.

Daisuke was very loyal to his friends and he would never abandone them. He just needed to find away to release his anger in a healthy way and this is all he could think of that ken and Cody actually support him to do. The reason why they let him sing his anger away cause they know he loves to sing. So what better way to release anger then with doing it with something you love. Daisuke started to feel bad with what he was doing but knew it had to be done, if they all wanted to move forward as friends and grow closer and with the chat that the old man was having with them it seem like they also wanted to make thing right again.

The old man spoke up and told them" if you want after the next song is done you all can come with me back stage, so you can all apologize to your young friemd". Everyone smiled and Tk spoke up," we would all like that, thank you sir". The old man just nodded and left for the stage as the time was almost up and needed to bring daisuke back out for his final performance. Daisuke got up and sneaked back to the backstage with out having anyone see him. Daisuke just open his water bottle and drank from it. He know that he was up next and had to put what the DD had said in order for him to focus for the next somg.

The old man walk to the back of the stage to tell daisuke that it was time for him to sing his final song. So to be ready when he calls him out. Daisuke just nodded with a grin , telling the old man that he was ready. The old man just smiled and walked out of the backstage to the front of it. He told the d.j. To turn off his music cause it was time for the finall song to be song by daisuke. the d.j nodded in understanding. The old man grap the mic and spoke again " lady's and gentleman the final song of this afternoon is about to begin so please cheer loudly for this young brave boy who had the guts to sing his heart out for your entertainment. please cheer for daisuke!". The crowd cheered for daisuke as he walked out of the back and onto the front stage.

Daisuke graps the mic and hug the old man. Daisuke thanked him for letting him sing. The old man just smiled and said that it wasn't and big deal. Daisuke spoke up," this next and final song will be for the to people that help me though the tough time and I'll like to tell them. Thank you for letting me lean on you when I wasn't strong, and now that I'm standing strong again o want you to know that, now if you guys ever need a shoulder to lean on. You can always lean on me when you not strong. This song for you ken and Cody. Thank you for being my brother".

LET'S ROCK

-I don't own this song or any that are used in this fanfic-

Lean on me- bill withers

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Please, swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load  
You have to bear that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
If you just call me

Call me (If you need a friend)  
Call me (Call me uh-huh)  
Call me (When you need a friend)  
Call me (If you ever need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (If you need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me

Daisuke smiled as he finished the song and puts the mic back on the stance and left the stage. As daisuke got to the back he sat down and sighs he felt so relived that he got all the anger that were toward the DD out of the his system. Daisuke heard foot steps, which he knew was the DD. As the DD made there way to the back they all felt nerves. They got to the back and saw daisuke sitting there and he look tired. Tk tapped daisuke to get his attention. Daisuke turns around and see the DD there. Daisuke just looked at them a little but nerves to speak now, but before he can speak both Yolie and Tk bowed and screamed out at the same time we're sorry daisuke. This sort shocked him. He may have known that they were going to apologize but didn't think they would do it like this. Daisuke spoke up" it's okay guys I forgave you two at the end of the songs I sang.". Both Tk and Yolie looked at him and ask really. Daisuke grin like a mad man and nodded, and give them both a thumbs up. Both Tk and Yolie had shocked and dumbfounded looks, which made daisuke laught like a mad man.

Daisuke stop laughing and told them that everything was okay. Then what came next shocked everyone Yolie hugged daisuke and asked if he could cry the left over pain away. After that one by one was hugging daisuke. While daisuke was trying to hold the tears he been holding back were slowly slipping away until he couldn't hold it anymore. Daisuke cried like he never had before. They DD were now thanking DD for putting up with them and being a true friend. They old him thank you for not only saving the digital world but also their life's. This only made daisuke cry harder, never had daisuke had anyone actually thank him for his actions. Daisuke cried the what was left of his sadness and hate. Yolie then spoke up" daisuke I want you to start talking to us please start telling us about your problems don't try to hold it in anymore you have us and this time will listen to you we all promised". Daisuke looked around and saw that all the DD were nodding in agreement. Daisuke just smiled and know that he got true friend now. Tk was the only one that notes that Kari wasn't there with them.

Hope you enjoyed this chaper. What will happen between Daisuke and kari. Will the make up or will they drift apart. Until next time

-tobby gone bad boy-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daisuke : finally let's it go

I don't own digimon or any of the songs

It's been 3 months since Daisuke sang his frustraten out. While things have gone almost completely normal. They are still a few tense between Tk and Daisuke, as well as Kari and Daisuke. While Tk and Daisuke do talk. Their tone is a bit harsh and a bit tense. As for the problem between him and Kari that's a bit more serious they won't talk or even look at each other.

After that day things with Yolie have gotten better. She does still tease him, but not to the point where she just flat out insults him. Ken was so happy with Yolie progress. The stronger that Yolie and Daisuke friendship, became the closer and more in love Yolie and Ken became. The older DD were happy of what was happening they saw the younger generation growing into fine adults, but the problem with the trio Tk, Kari and Daisuke did worry them. They had to do something to get them back to being friends before a fight broke out. That's when it hit Tai like a brick.

Tai walked up to Sora, and told her about his plan. Sora was in shocked at Tai stupid, but also smart idea. Soar talked," even if I am against violence, I think this maybe the best option. I mean it did work for you and Matt, so maybe it'll work for those two too.". Tai was shocked that Sora actually agreed with him. Tai told Sora to keep his plan a secret, and she agreed.

Daisuke was walking to class when he saw Tai. Tai saw Daisuke and walk towards him. Tai then gives Daisuke a paper and told him to meet him in the school gym at that time. Tai then walk towards the other half of the school to find Tk and walks over to him. Tk saw Tai walk towards him , so he meets him half ways. Tai tells Tk the same thing that he told Daisuke and walks off. As Tai walks off he though of things like, what if the situation goes over bored. Tai will need back up. Tai goes to Matt and tells him to help him out with something, Matt being Tai best friend agrees, with Matt in he also calls an old friend.

As the school day goes by Tai can't stop thinking about his plan. Tai could have came up with more plans, but this was the only way he know how to grow closer with his bestfriend. So it had to be done. Tai just hoped things don't go over to the bad side. The bell rings signaling that school has ended. Tai meets up with Matt and they both head over to the school gym. As they wait for 5 oclock to make sure that the gym was empty. Matt desided to speak up ," so Tai, what are we doing here.". Tai spoke, "I have a plan to make things go right between Daisuke and your brother.". Matt looked at Tai, as if he was crazy, Tai spoke up again," no matter what let thing play out okay.". Matt can see the series look on Tai, and know that he was serious about this. Matt finally deside, "fine but if things go to far I'm stepping in.". Tai chuckled a bit, "that's the main reason I brought u here.", Matt just chuckled. Both long time friends stop laughing when they heard the door open and saw Daisuke and Tk glaring holes at each other.

So Tai step in and get in between them and told Matt to set the chairs. Matt did as he was told and set the chairs. Tai sat both of them down and told them ," look in know that things are tense between you to and it's making the older generation and Cody uncomfortable, so I want both of you to talk it over, and non of you will leave from this gym until you two do. Tai walks over to the bleachers where Matt is sitting. Matt spoke up ,"Tai do you think this will work? " . Tai told Matt, " this has to work".

Daisuke and Tk glaring at each other noning that their friendship has gone completely down hill. They didn't hate each other, it was just that they had left over anger from what happen over the few months. They were hoping to talk it over, but pride made things get out of hand. So they didn't speak about it. They just pushed it away, but now they both knew that it couldn't be pushed aside anymore.

I don't own this song

Enemies by shinedown

Tk starts singing-Listen up!

There's not a moment to spare

It's quite a drop

From the top

So how are you feeling down there?

It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality

Caught, stuck, here with your enemies!-Tk

Daisuke starts singing- Who do you think you are?

Tearing us all apart -daisuke

Tk- Where did you think you could go?

'Cause everyone already knows

It's twenty to one

Yeah, so you better run!-Tk

Daisuke- You got the world on it's knees

You're taking all that you please

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me- Daisuke

Tk- You're like the burden we bear

You love the hate that we share

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

But enemies! Enemies!- Tk

Daisuke- You started something that you just couldn't stop,

You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob.- Daisuke

Tk -And their one last wish is that you pay for it- Tk

Daisuke- And there's no way you're getting out of this!- daisuke

Tk- Who do you think you are?

Tearing us all apart -Tk

Daiuske- Where did you think you could go?

'Cause everyone already knows

It's twenty to one

Yeah, so you better run!- Daisuke

Both Tk and daisuke throw there chairs and get in each other face and both sing at the same time -

You got the world on it's knees

You're taking all that you please

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

You're like the burden we bear

You love the hate that we share

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

But enemies! Enemies! Enemies!- both

Tk graps Daisuke and punches him in the face. Daisuke goes back a little shock that Tk hit him with that, daisuke comes back and uppercuts Tk on the jaw. That sends Tk flying into the air, and with that a brawl breaks up. Both Daisuke and Tk beat the holy hell out of each other blood starts dripping from both of them. Matt was about to interfere but Tai stopped him. Shaking his head no, so Matt looks back at his brother and Daisuke fighting. Then they stopped fighting all bloody up they start to scream at each other.

Both- Where did you think you could go?

'Cause everyone already knows

It's twenty to one

Yeah, so you better run!

You got the world on it's knees

You're taking all that you please

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

You're like the burden we bear

You love the hate that we share

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

But enemies! Enemies!

You got the world on it's knees

You're taking all that you please

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

You're like the burden we bear

You love the hate that we share

You want more! (You want more!)

But you'll get nothing from me

But enemies! Enemies! Enemies!- both

Both boys are now panting and breathing heavily. They both let go of the other shirt. They went to grap their chairs and sat down. They looked at each other and they actually smiled at each other. Daisuke spoke up ," I'm sorry dude, I should have came to you to talk thing out , but my stubbornness and pride got the best of me.". Tk looked down and says," yea, your not the only one. I'm sorry to i should have talk to you about it too. I'm really sorry.". Daisuke just looked at Tk and smiled and told him, " under the bridge now dude.". Daisuke and Tk just looked at each other and laughes. When the stopped laughing they shaked hands and called a truce, and they both said "friend until the end".

Tai and Matt just looked on at the two now best friends that are now beaten and bloody. Tai calls Joe into the gym and what Joe found was shocking. Joe was about to question what happen, but Matt gave him the don't ask look. Joe shrugged it and goes to go clean the young teens wounds and cuts. Screams of pain and crys could be heard cause of the rubbing aclochal being used to clean the teens wounds.

Sorry it took so long to update. I started working and it's been so busy cause of holidays coming up. I'll update when I can and the next chapter will be up before new years.

Tobby gone bad boy-


	5. Chapter 5 (final)

Chapter 5

Daisuke finally let's it go

I don't own digimon

It's the new year of school, as the older DD head to college and the younger generation head to there sophomore year of high school. While the older DD don't start college until February. So they are all working part time until they are due to school. Thing with the younger generation are better, and they all actually look closer then they have even been, but there was one problem Daisuke and Kari. They have not made up and things better them have gotten wores. Kari has stop talking all the DD and has stop spending time with then. Kari has also gotten a boyfriend, the school jock Leo.

That's when things went from bad to worse, because that's when Kari started distancing herself from everyone. Sora was getting and she may have a clue of what happening, but she knew, she couldn't tell Tai cause he would flip. So she went to the one person, know or at least hope that wouldn't flip, Daisuke. Sora made her way through the winter cold air and head to her old high school. When she got there she knew that school would have already let out, so she would have no problem getting in. As Sora walk into her old school, she was suprise to see Tk making out with a girl, she would guess was his girlfriend. Sora chuckled a bit, and though ,"man does time go by fast". She continued to walk and saw Daisuke walking down the hall and she ran to catch up to him. Daisuke heard footsteps moving towards him, and when he looked back he saw sora running to catch up. So he stop and waited for her.

When Sora caught up to Daisuke, she caught her breath, and Daisuke ask Sora what she was doing here. Sora then went to explain the situation, she thought Kari was in. When Sora finished explaining the theory. Daisuke looked like hell was about to break loose and a murder was going to take place. When Daisuke was about run off to kill Kari boyfriend, Sora stopped Daisuke telling him it's only a theory. That calmed Daisuke down a bit. Sora then told Daisuke that she'll be looking into this more her self. Daisuke told Sora to keep him updated. Sora nodded, and left to go look into what was going on with Kari.

Daisuke stayed after school for a few hours. Daisuke checked his phone and noties that it was 5. So he got up from his desk and walked out of his class room and started to walk out, but as Daisuke was making his way out of the school. He passed by the girls restroom, and hears a girl crying. Daisuke being the caring guy he is, knocks on the door and pushes it open and is shock to see. It was Kari, that was crying, and when he called to her. She was suprise and turn to see Daiuske, but then remembered about her eye, and quickly looked away, but it was to late. Daisuke had saw her black eye. Daisuke didn't say a word . He just walked over to her and gently graped her chin and turn her face. Kari didn't try to struggle at all. The look in Kari eyes told Daisuke everything. The pain sadness and depress situation she was in.

Kari was hoping that Daisuke won't, ask the question that they both knew was coming. Daisuke just sighs, and ask Kari the question "Kari who did this to you.". Kari didn't say anything and just looked away with a sadden experience. Daisuke told kari to stay here and all Daisuke got from kari was a nodd. Daisuke walks out and runs to the the school kitchen, and got a bag of ice. He then ran back to the girls restroom not caring if anyone saw him. He saw Kari was still there and walk towards her. Daisuke then told her he was going to put the bag of ice on her eye and to keep it in place. Kari just nodded and lean against the restroom walls before sliding down the wall. Daisuke just looked down, and took off his backpack and sat down next to Kari.

Kari didn't know when it happen, but she had fallen asleep, and some how ended up in her bed at her house. She then entered her bathroom and sees that all of the eye swallowing had gone down, then she put on make up to cover up the mark. She then walk out and acted like everything was normal. She asked Tai and her parents how she got home that's when they told her that Daisuke had brought her home, carrying her on his back with all of her school stuff to. Kari just smiled and eat her food. Late that night kari got her phone and texted Daisuke and thanked for carrying her home. She later got a relpy saying it was nothing and that she should rest. Kari put her phone away and for the second time in one day she slept peacefully

Daisuke was in his room think of what to do about the situation that Kari was in. He had already texted Sora telling her about what he saw. She was hell bent on kicking that guys nuts to hell, but thanks to Daiuske that dude may be able to have kids in the future, but Daisuke was going to make sure it wasn't with Kari. Daisuke then knew what he had to do. He had to get though to Kari to get answers. He then move from his desk to his bed, and layed down and let the darkness consume him.

Daisuke woke up when he heard the alarm and did his daily routine. The same went with Kari . They both got dress and eat breakfast. As they headed out to school, Daisuke saw Kari and run over to her and walked beside her in silcens. Kari was nerves cause she knew he want answer about what happen to her eye and she knew that she couldn't lie to him he would find out eventually. Kari sighs and then graps Daisuke arm, and pulls him and takes him to the top of the school roof. Daisuke just looked at Kari and with a serious look he asked her what was going on, and from there Kari told him everything. To the happy moments to the beating and slaps to the face she got. To how he didn't want anyone that was a guy around her and, how Leo would try force some sexual action on her. She told daisuke that she would fight him off but she would always get the worst beatings when she tried to stop him.

Daisuke can see and hear the fear in Kari voice and look. He walked up to her and Kari with a confuse look. Out of no where Daisuke graped her and hugged her. Kari didn't expect this she expected a lecture or a scolding for not leaving Leo sooner. Kari then notes she felt something, she hasn't felt something in a while warmth. Kari then disided to let it all go like Daisuke had done. Kari then started to cry and cry. All the pain sorrow and depression washing away. In between sobs, Daisuke can here Kari asking for help. Daisuke just graps her chin and looks into her eyes with a determined look, and say," of course I'll help you I'll always be here to help you, no matter what happen in the pass or what may happen in the future I will always be there to help you Kari". Kari looked at Daisuke with a shocked and suprise looked, but she didn't know why she was suprise. This was after all Daiuske. The boy and not boy, the man that is the bearer of cougar friendship and miracles. She just smiled and cried, more happy that the nightmare was going to be other soon. Daisuke just stood there hugging Kari letting her cry her problems away. Daisuke already knew what he was going to do. Daisuke and Kari stayed up on the roof until lunch came around. Daisuke told kari to stay with Yolie for the rest of the day and that he'll see her later on today.

Daisuke just walked out of school not caring if he got detention. He walked over to the teen club and walk into it. Daisuke looked at the old man and told him he had a problem and he would like to sing about it. The man nodded saying he be happy to help out. Daisuke just nodded and went back stag to find a song perfect for the situation.

School let out and just as everyone was leaving a message was sent to the campus and the teacher paged the hole school that Daisuke would be singing at the club and that everyone is to attend cause of the situation at hand that can effect anyone.

Everyone that attended Daisuke high school even the teachdrs were getting curious what this was about, so they all went to the club, saw daisuke on the stag ready to sing his lungs out. Daisuke waited a few mins for everyone to find sites and get drinks. When everything setter down, Daisuke walked up to the stage and called Kari on stag.

This confused everyone, but Kari did as she was told and went to the stage and stood next to Daisuke. Leo then called out that Daisuke better not try anything on his girlfriend. Everyone laughed a little then everyone got scared cause of the glare he was sending everyone. Daisuke then walked over and graped a wet towel and told Kari to take off the make up. Leo was now starting to sweat, he know Kari was wearing make up to cover the black eye he gave her. So he slowly started walking to the exist, but who was standing there shocked him. It was a very piss off tai,matt,Tk and ken. He looked to the other exist and saw Joe Izzy and cody, and at the final exist he saw the girls Sora Yolie and Mimi. So he had no chooses but to go back to his sit. Kari had finished removing the make up and shock the whole school when they saw her black eye. Daisuke then spoke up, this should never happen to a woman or man, especially one that hasn't done anything wrong, abusing can came in many ways and can leave many scares on that person. Any type of abuse isn't acceptable at all. They hurt and damage people in ways never thought possibly. It should never happen and if it does PLEASE I BEG YOU IF IT EVER HAPPENS TO YOU PLEASE TELL SOME ONE A PARENT FRIEND OR TEACHER PLEASE, they can help you with the situation so please NEVER BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR HELP.". Kari was now in tears, and Daisuke get her a chair and sat her down, and told her that it was almost over. Daisuke goes back to the front of the stage and yelled at Leo.

LEO YOU BETTER HOPE THAT THE COPES GET TO YOU BEFORE I DO YOU SON OF A BI&#*, BECAUSE I WILL BET YOU THE THE GROUND

LET ROCK

I don't own this song

Face down by The red jumpsuit apparatus

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my head  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, she finally had enough

Kari walked up the stage and stood next to Daiuske, and ask if she can use the mic. Daisuke just nodded, and gave her the mic. Kari graped the mic and says ,"LEO WE ARE THOUGH I'M DUMPING YOU, I'VE FINALLY HAD ENOUGH". Kari yells with tears coming down her face. Daisuke smiled and hugs and kisses the top of Kari's head.

Leo tried to run for it, but was stop before he can get away the teachers had called the cops earlier because of a message sent to them by Sora telling them about the situation. The cops had gotten there before Daisuke speech and saw everything. The cops bad earily ask Kari if she wanted to press charges and Kari answered yes. Daisuke shocked everyone with this great plan, and was done perfectly. Leo was tooken from the club in hand cuffs, as students cheered that a abuser was being tooken away.

Kari was about to leave the stag happy that everything was going to get better, but was stopped Daisuke. Kari looked confused and Daisuke just said trust me. Kari nodded, while Daisuke got kari sit and put it in the front of the stage. Kari sat down and Daisuke took a deep breath

Truely madly deeply by Savage Garden

I don't own the song

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

Kari had tears in her eyes. Never before did she belive that Daisuke would sing his heart out to her. Okay maybe be she did, but never did she think he would do it in front of the hole school and her brother. Daisuke then looked at Kari and smiled. Daisuke spoke and said " I love you Kari and I know this my be a little to much after, what you been though and I'm going to say that take all the time you need to recover because your someone worth waiting for." . Kari looked shock yet again. Kari just smiled and before Daisuke could say anything else, Kari through her self at Daisuke which shocked him, but mange to catch her and Kari rapes her hands around Daisuke neck. Kari says " Daisuke you always manage to make miracles happen and today you made the biggest one happen today." Kari leans in towards Daisuke and kisses him. Daisuke was in shock for a second or so, but managed to recover and kiss the girl of his dreams back. The crowed started cheering for the newly formed couple. When Daisuke and Kari broke their kiss. They turn amd remember that there was a crowd and both of them faces turn red, and to everyone shock it was Daisuke that fainted from embarrassment, Kari then got him an set his head on her lap, and started playing with his hair. If you look closely at Daisuke face you would be able to see the famous goggle head grin.

That's it guys. This fanfic story is officially ended. I hope you the story, and I'll see you guys next time.

Tobby gone bad boy-


End file.
